Secrets
by Angelycious
Summary: The girl smiled and laughed. "But of course, did you really think you could hide from me, for long?" She asked twirling slightly. Kyouya/OC. Haruhi is quick to investigate the new revelation from the Hitachiin family. By doing so she enters into a world she could have never imagined.
1. Chapter 1 Miku appears

**Secrets...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host Club, if I did, it wouldn't be called 'twincest' for nothing...:P**

**Note: I'm sorry if the twins are OC, but it is almost impossible to rack up anything with these two after the amazing jobs, they themselves did.**

**Hikaru: Awe thankyou**

**Me: Your welcome, now go find Kaoru!**

**Hikaru: *Toddles off in search of his twin*.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Secrets...**

Hikaru sighed as he sat on a sofa in the middle of music room three. Kaoru sat next to him, his face mimicking that of his brother. "Come on Haruhi were bored" They complained as she still hid herself behind the curtain.

"Theres no way I'm wearing this, it's embarrassing" The twins smiled at each other. "Well, you're going to have to Haruhi" stated Hikaru. "Because we have your clothes" finished Kaoru holding up her uniform.

Haruhi peeked over the curtains and sighed. Tamaki would never have gotten away with it. But those two sure did.

With a hefty sigh Haruhi came out from behind the curtains. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes lit up, as did the rest of the groups. She was wearing a soft blue off the shoulder tie up dress that the twins mum had designed. It was loosely fitted around Haruhi's shoulders to hide the fact she was flat-chested.

The twins looked over to where Tamaki was standing and smirked. They got up and stood around Haruhi. "You look gorgeous Haruhi, just like we pictured" said Hikaru smiling. Kaoru nodded. "Definitely, should wear it out some-where, hey, we know a great little place in town we could take you too" Kaoru added.

Tamaki was about to protest before Haruhi interrupted. "Ah, I think not, I mean, I wouldn't want any-one to see me, you know, someone might notice." The twins pouted, but Haruhi shook her head. They sighed and huffed away. "You always spoil our fun, meanie" They decided as the flopped onto the lounge again.

Haruhi went back behind the curtains. "Ah, you guys, could I get my uniform back?" She asked peeking through the slip. Kaoru nodded and tossed her uniform to her. "Fun is gone, _again_". Hikaru smirked. "You mean my company isn't enough for you Kaoru? I'm hurt" He teased. Kaoru smiled. "When is your company ever not enough for me?" He threw his arms around his brother. Haruhi just rolled her eyes. But at least they'd found a way to entertain themselves.

* * *

_(Half an hour later)_

Kyouya stood at the door of the Music room. He had just learnt of a curious new student who was transferring from a girl's academy. He wasn't sure why, but somehow she looked very familiar to him. She was 16 and she had long browny-red hair. Infact it was exactly the colour of Kaoru and Hikaru's. _Interesting._

_(Miku's POV)_

Well here I am at Ouran Academy. So, where am I supposed to go now?

I had only just arrived. I was in my uniform and everything. I had my hair tied back into a ponytail. My brothers liked it better like that. Though why I was actually listening to them I didn't know. I guess that even though we were opposites, we were the same. I smiled. I knew where I was going.

I ran past a multitude of students. They all looked at me strangely. Perhaps they knew my brothers?

I smiled. This was going to be a surprise for them. I couldn't wait.

I was almost jumping with excitement as I walked up to the door. I had heard alot about this place from them. I smiled.

I opened the door and walked in.

* * *

_(Haruhi's POV)_

I smiled as the door opened. A girl about 16 walked in. She was really pretty and had long browny-red hair. She looked excited.

I stood up. "Welcome to the Host Club, I can see that you are new, allow me to introduce my-" She was cut off by Hikaru and Kaoru almost screaming.

"MIKU!?"

The girl smiled and laughed. "But of course, did you really think you could hide from me, for long?" She asked twirling slightly.

Haruhi frowned. "Ah, do you know her?" She asked looking at the twins who seemed terrified by the girl.

Hikaru nodded nervously. Kaoru almost cried. "Yeah, she's our...uhm..." They didn't finish.

The girl, or rather Miku smirked mischievously. "I'm Miku Hitachiin" She said smiling. "And I am their sister".

* * *

**So what was once two... Is now three? Well, please review my story, I would like to know if I should continue with this or scrap it. Don't worry though, she won't get in the way of their brotherly love, Much...**


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoya's misfortune

**So I apologise for the last being so small, but I just wanted to make sure that I was going to go somewhere with it, before I thought about putting any effort into it. You know?  
Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Host Club, if I did, it wouldn't be called 'twincest' for nothing.**

* * *

Haruhi blanched and looked from the twins to Miku. In the corner of the room, Kyoya was smirking, something she was not surprised to see. Did he know about Miku? Tamaki was looking at the young girl with a horrified expression. Mori was straighfaced and poised as always and Hani looked like he was about to jump from Mori's grasp and bawl the girl over. What on earth was going on around here?

"Your their sister?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head slightly. To be honest, she could actually see a resemblance. It was quite remarkable.

Miku smiled. She seemed rather excited. "Indeed I am. Hika and Kao are not twins." She stated, walking over to her terrified brothers and perching on Kaoru's lap. Hikaru could only watch on in absolute terror as his sister rubbed against Kaoru and divulged all their secrets.

"They are infact triplets. I belong between these two." She stated matter-of-factly. She seemed pleased that her brothers were not taking this well. They had not moved a muscle in several long minutes. Haruhi was beginning to worry that Miku might have broken them.

"So, they have been pretending that you don't exist?" Haruhi asked as she sat next to Hikaru, ignoring the fact that he was staring wide eyes at her.

"In a manner of speaking. I did not know where they attended school. They refused to tell me. I did go to middle school with them, but no one ever saw me because they used to lock me in my locker all the time. To the world, I never existed. I'm not at all pleased about this, but what can I say, they are my brothers and I love them." She said, smiling at Haruhi. She already liked Haruhi. She had heard alot about her from her brothers.

"My Haruhi, you must one of these days let me take you shopping. I realise that Kaoru and Hikaru have asked you many times, but they are boys, no matter how gayish they may seem. It would be different if it was just us girls right?" She asked expectedly. She would really love to see what Haruhi would look like in some of the clothes that her brothers had always wanted her to wear. It would be an exciting one up on them for her. She never won at their games because she was only one person.

Haruhi bit her lip. She wasn't sure whether she should take up Miku's offer. She wasn't at all surprised to find that Miku knew about her being a girl, she was a Hitachiin after all, but, shopping had never been her strongest suite. She thought about it. Her father had always told her to get some female friends, so it made sense that he would be happy to learn about Miku. With that in mind, Haruhi nodded. "Sure, Miku-san. I would be honoured to come with you."

Miku smiled brightly and crawled over her brothers to reach Haruhi, settling herself in her lap and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I promise!"

In the corner, Kyoya was watching silently the exchange between the two girls. He could see that they were going to make excellent friends. He was going to have to have a small talk with the twins about her though. If he wasn't mistaking, she could be abit of a problem when they come to their games with their fans. He couldn't risk her getting in the way, but he wasn't about to ban her from the Music Room. Besides, it wasn't up to him. He smirked again as he looked across the room at Tamaki. He was still horrified by the exchange. Soon he shook his head and made his way over to Haruhi, the twins and Miku. Kyoya smiled at the false expression on his dear friends face and moved away from his corner, to his computer. This required some revision.

Tamaki smiled at Miku and presented her with his hand. "It is lovely to see a friend for our dear Haruhi." Haruhi glared at him. She could tell he was putting on a front. He was obviously deeply concerned by her presence. Haruhi wasn't sure what was going on here, but there was definitely something at work that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was rather annoying.

Miku smirked up at Tamaki and tilted her head slightly. The tilt was perfect. Her hair framed her face, her eyes glistened. She had practiced that move alot, Tamaki could tell and he rather admired her for it. Miku took his hand in her own and pulled herself off of Haruhi to wrap her arms around the King of the Music Room. He really was quite huggable. "Oh thank you Mr Suoh. You have done so much for my brothers. They are not as introverted as they used to be. Thank you very much." The words were genuine. She was really indebted to this person for the life of her brothers. They had become so outgoing in the last year. She was quite proud of them.

Tamaki was rather taken aback by her hug and her words. He hadn't been expecting it. But, as usual the gesture went straight to his head and inflated his already rather large ego. He smiled, a genuine happy smile this time, and he pulled her closer. He pulled away soon and walked to the other side of the room discussing things that were out of earshot of everyone. Kyoya looked up to see the girl nodding enthusiastically. Obviously Tamaki had said something that she rather agreed with. Kyoya shook his head. He wasn't sure that the club was ready for a female Haruhi, but now that Miku had appeared, certain procedures needed to be put into place, if this was going to work out.

! #$%^&*()_+

Kyoya shut down his computer and nodded to Tamaki. It was time for everyone to head home now. The customers were thoroughly entertained. The twins had come out of their funk and Miku hadn't done anything detrimental yet. Which was of course a good thing. He wasn't sure how Tamaki would have taken it if it turned out that she wanted to destroy what he held dear. Though she had taken up alot of Tamaki's time with questions and other things, but he had been ever polite. When there are customers around he never loses his cool. None of the girls had yet figured out who Miku was, but seeing as she was in 1A with Haruhi and the twins, odds were that it would soon become news. He shook his head and headed for the door. What the others did was their business, what went on after he had left had nothing to do with him. Of course he would know about it when Tamaki hassled Haruhi about something trivial, when the twins decide to make a suggestive comment and have it bit back by a completely oblivious Haruhi and when Hani and Mori decide to leave before things get awkward and when Miku decides to invite Haruhi to her house for dinner. He smirked, that had been a little unexpected, but the look on Tamaki's face was something he liked.

He shook his head and shut the door to the limo. Nodding at the driver, he placed his belongs on the seat opposite and waited patiently until he was returned home. He wasn't sure why he never spoke during a car trip, something to do with having to be silent as a child. His father was definitely a stickler for silence and he liked to control things. Tamaki was the only one who knew that it was the same reason for Kyoya's need for control. That and Kyoya was trying to overthrow his brothers and be allowed to take over something in the family. Unfortunately being the youngest son, and the youngest child, it was going to be very hard to do so. Kyoya was confident however, that his time would come and that one day his father would see him for the man his is and place him higher than his idiot, overbearing brothers. It didn't matter how much Akito wanted Kyoya to stop trying to surpass his brother, there wasn't much he could do. He couldn't help it. He wanted to be the heir, not Yuuichi. What could Yuuichi do that he couldn't anyway?

Kyoya nodded to his father as he walked through the doors of one of his father's many luxurious mansions. His father waved him to his study and Kyoya nodded again, but first he had to put some important items into his room before he forgot about them.

! #$%^&*()_+

Kyoya walked back down to his father's study and after waiting patiently for his father to finish on the phone, he quickly wondered why his father had called him in. It was a very rare priviledge to say the least.

"Kyoya, son. I have been paying close attention to the activities you occupy yourself with after school and I have to say I am rater concerned with what is going on." Yoshio stated, crossing his arms sternly in front of him. Kyoya was in a slight state of shock. He wasn't even sure that his father knew about the host club. What did he have against it anyway? What was wrong with the way he ran things? Was it not organised and well structured?

"Father? I am not entirely sure what you mean... What is wrong with the Host Club?" He asked, trying to surmise what his father wanted.

Yoshio sighed. If his son could not see it, then this was a bigger problem then he thought. "There is no problem with the club itself son. That is all running quite smoothly from what I can see." He said. Eyeing Kyoya carefully. Why couldn't he see it?

"Then what is it Father, if you do not enlighten me, how am I to rectify?" Kyoya asked, sliding his glasses further up his nose, making them more comfortable in this tense situation.

Yoshio sighed again, this time rather exasperated. Kyoya was supposed to be intelligent. Why couldn't he understand what he was trying to say. This was getting more annoying and harder as the questions continued. "Kyoya, I am fine with you being friends with those twins, their Mother is in big business. Not my style but I accept it. I accept both Morinozuka and his cousin Haninozuka. I am in business talks with Mr Morinozuka presently. I will even, god forbid, allow you to maintain whatever relationship it is that you have with that peasant girl. The scholarship one. But I cannot in all good conscience allow you to continue your friendship with that abomination of a child Tamaki Suoh." He stated, his eyes hard, cold and calculating. How would Kyoya take this news? He had thought that Kyoya would have had the sense to blow him off when he had first come around here, but it had been more than a year and still he was there with Tamaki Suoh. That half cast French boy.

Kyoya's fell to slits behind his darkened glasses. His father was suggesting that he break off his friendship with Tamaki, but he was allowed to continue on with the others? He could understand the twins and Mori and Hani, but why was his father allowing him to continue being friends with Haruhi. Unless he had no other reason for hating Tamaki other then the fact that he was only half Japanese. Kyoya shook his head. He was not about to allow his father to bully him into losing his best friend. "He's my best friend."

Yoshio groaned and stood up, going for intimidation. "Yuzuru has been in my ear all week about your relationship with his son. I'm sorry Kyoya, I cannot accept it."

Kyoya stood up out of his chair and nodded at his father. "Tamaki is my best friend. I will not abandon him simply to appease you." He said as calmly his eyes darkening as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Kyoya! If you do this, you will never inherit the company! Can you hear me! I mean it Kyoya! Never!"

Kyoya growled as he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. Just what exactly had he gotten himself into this time?

* * *

**So it looks like Kyoya is in a bit of strife. What is he going to do now?  
Stay tuned, the next chapter will be up in a few days. I hope ou liked it. Please Review because I don't want to continue if no one likes it.**


End file.
